


Belly Christmas

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Christmas Eve, Christmas Special, Comedy, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: UsoNa | [Usopp/Nami]Às vésperas do Natal, um Grande Concurso de Dança oferece uma oportunidade de diversão única, Nami, ao notar o quanto Usopp estava chateado, resolve que seria uma grande oportunidade de se divertirem; obviamente a boa vontade dela não está relacionada a um enorme saco de bellys de prêmio...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **





	1. Dancers at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> ** One Piece não me pertence, pois se assim fosse eu daria Kenbunshoku Haki para Usopp e Nami, ao invés de dá-lo para animais marinhos... (Toei, srly?) **
> 
> Espero que gostem... BOA LEITURA!!

Nami olhou pela janela pela milionésima vez nas últimas duas horas, o barulho que vinha do convés do Sunny era desconcertante o bastante para fazer uma veia pulsar na sua testa, a navegadora descansou a pena no tinteiro, prendeu as bordas do mapa que estava desenhando, respirou fundo e resolveu acabar com aquela algazarra. Quando ela chegou ao gramado, a cena era de um circo.

Usopp estava deitado na grama, rolando com Chopper, ambos riam até perder o fôlego, na frente deles Luffy fazia caretas imitando as expressões inconfundíveis de Zoro

— _“Eu vou cortar todos aqueles que rirem de mim!” _— Luffy incorporava a voz profunda e séria de Zoro, a expressão na face borrachuda era uma cópia perfeita do seu primeiro nakama. O espadachim, no entanto não ficou lisonjeado com a homenagem do capitão, e saiu em disparada atrás de Luffy, que ria alto, sua voz ecoando no navio.— OOOOI, ZOROOO!! VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE ME PEGAAAR!!

Nami sacudiu a cabeça derrotada, do outro lado do navio Franky manipulava tranquilamente o leme, enquanto Robin tomava um suco que fora recentemente servido por Sanji. O cozinheiro avistou Nami e correu até ela como se fosse um furacão.

— Nami-swaaan... posso lhe servir um suco refrescante para manter sua linda pele de pêssego hidratada?

— Ah... não, Sanji-kun. Mas se puder fazer esses idiotas calarem a boca eu agradeceria.

— HAAAI!! NAMI-SWAAN!! — E seu rosto se tornou raivoso quando ele se virou para os outros. — Oi! Seus imbecis de merda! A Nami-san está mandando que calem as malditas bocas!

Usopp e Chopper encararam Nami e Sanji com expressões vazias, depois fizeram beicinhos, e vaiaram os dois.

— Estamos nos divertindo! É antevéspera de Natal! — Declarou Chopper como se fosse óbvio.

— Isso mesmo! Nós merecemos depois de tudo o que temos passado! — Usopp cuspiu mal-humorado.

Os dois enfrentavam Nami, toda a alegria de Usopp se tornara impertinência e a navegadora quis a qualquer custo limpar aquela expressão do rosto deles.

— Eu não disse que não mereciam! Simplesmente preciso de silêncio para me concentrar nos mapas! Mas tudo bem... vou fazer uma pausa...

Usopp deu de ombros e saiu caminhando em direção a sua Oficina. Chopper solidário, mostrou a língua para Nami e foi correndo atrás do atirador. Nami consternada se virou para os outros, que assistiam a cena, impassíveis.

— O que há de errado com eles? Eu só pedi silêncio, não entreguei ninguém para a marinha! — Ela declarou derrotada.

— Usopp está chateado, mas ele vai melhorar, só precisa rir um pouco, se divertir. — Luffy respondeu sentando no gramado.

— Quando eu terminar meus mapas, ele pode fazer o quanto de barulho quiser! — Ela disse pragmática.

— O problema é que você não termina nunca, sempre há novos mapas para desenhar. — Luffy apontou.

Nami ergueu os braços, como se pedisse ajuda aos céus.

— Certo, eu vou voltar para os meus mapas, tentem fazer silêncio! — Ela avisou.

Algumas horas depois, Nami assinava o último mapa, quando ouviu um toque suave na porta, apenas uma pessoa naquele navio era delicada o bastante para bater na porta desta maneira, a navegadora sorriu e permitiu a entrada.

— Terminados os mapa por hoje, Kokaishi-san? — Robin perguntou, ela descansou um copo de suco de laranja na mesa de Nami. — O cook-san fez este suco, mas eu o convenci de me deixar trazê-lo. Tenho uma coisa para mostrar.

Nami tomou o suco, já fazia horas que comera e estava com fome e sede, o suco gelado desceu hidratando a garganta dela, então, encontrou os olhos castanhos escuros de Robin.

— O que quer mostrar, Robin?

Robin sentou-se em um sofá em frente à Nami, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito, ela fez surgir em cima da mesa da navegadora um folheto.

Nami observou curiosa, lentamente ela leu as informações.

_“Grande Concurso de Dança, Dancers at Sea!_

_Depois de dois anos fora da rota, o maior concurso de dança do Novo Mundo está de volta!!_

_Dancers at Sea é uma oportunidade única para partilhar o entusiasmo de dançar em um cruzeiro inesquecível. Todos os recursos necessários serão supridos pela organização do evento para os casais concorrentes, oferecemos também premiação considerável para os cinco primeiros lugares._

_Não perca esta oportunidade e venha se divertir!”_

— Premiação? — Nami questionou maravilhada

— Sim, ouvi dizer que é de 500 milhões de bellys.

— NANI?

— Você deveria participar. — Robin apontou sorridente.

— Impossível, eu não tenho um par!

— Isso é mesmo um problema em uma tripulação com sete homens?

— Ah, Robin... você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... eles são desajeitados, e nenhum faria um bom par comigo.

— Eu sei quem seria a pessoa ideal, e que também precisa se divertir.

As duas trocaram um olhar silencioso.

No convés do navio, Usopp ajustava o binóculo, enquanto Chopper pulava ao lado dele.

— É mesmo um cruzeiro Usopp?! Eu nunca vi um! — Chopper dizia animado.

— É um cruzeiro definitivamente, e é enorme! — Usopp afirmou, impressionado com a suntuosidade do navio imenso que estava um pouco distante deles.

— Deve haver muitas ladies lindas lá... — Sanji sussurrou sonhador.

— E você assustaria cada uma delas com essa sua cara de idiota. — Zoro disse dando as costas para o trio.

— Na verdade sim, Sanji-san, yohohohoho... é o Dancers at Sea! Eu já participei uma vez há muito anos! É o maior cruzeiro que existe e promove um concurso de Dança todos os anos, na véspera de Natal. — Brook contou aos outros.

— Você participou? — Usopp perguntou deslumbrado.

— Yohohohoho... certamente! Não venci, pois minha dama me abandonou no meio da competição por outro participante, porém foi muito divertido.

— AWW! Isto é suuuper ruim Brook! — Franky chegou para participar da conversa.

— Não, eu me diverti muito, hoje em dia não poderia dançar, meus músculos doiriam muito... ah, mas eu não tenho músculos porque sou uma caveira! Yohohohoho!

— Eu bem que gostaria de participar, mas sem uma dupla, é impossível. — Usopp disse deprimido, entregou o binóculo para Chopper e encarou a superfície ondulante do mar.

— Quem disse que você não tem uma dupla? Pensei que éramos uma dupla!

Usopp se virou instantaneamente, Nami estava de pé com as mãos na cintura, o observando com o rosto erguido orgulhosamente. Robin, parada atrás da ruiva, sorria amável.

— Desculpe? — Os olhos escuros de Usopp pousaram na navegadora.

— É isso mesmo Usopp, sempre fomos uma boa dupla, sempre funcionamos bem quando juntos! Vamos nos inscrever nesta competição! — Nami esclareceu.

— Nami-san? Eu posso ser sua dupla... né-éh? — Sanji girou em torno da navegadora, que o ignorou totalmente.

— Somos uma dupla quando o assunto é fugir do perigo, mas neste caso você quer ir ao encontro dele? Não, não estou interessado! — Usopp declarou contundente.

— NÃO REJEITE A NAMI-SAN ASSIM SEU ESTÚPIDO DE MERDA!! — Sanji já estava pronto para chutar Usopp, mas Nami chamou a atenção do atirador outra vez.

— Usopp... nós vamos nos divertir também... e, bem, venha até aqui... — Ela o incentivou, acenando com a mão, Usopp se aproximou lentamente, a sobrancelha erguida em preocupação. — Está vendo este cartaz? Vê ali no final? Haverá uma premiação para os cinco primeiros colocados.

— QUINHENTOS MILHÕES DE BELLYS?? — Usopp gritou, absolutamente chocado.

— Hai... você entende agora por que precisamos participar? — Nami afirmou sapiente.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer... pensei que iríamos pela diversão... — Usopp disse testando a reação de Nami.

— Pela diversão... lógico, mas se pudermos trazer o saco de bellys... Ou vai me dizer que o Grande Usopp-sama não é bom o bastante para dançar...? — Nami cantarolou.

— É claro que sou bom o bastante, na verdade sou o melhor dançarino dos mares! Uma vez eu venci um torneio depois de dançar suave e incansavelmente por 40 dias e 40 noites! Sou conhecido como Usopp-sama, O Dançarino das Nuvens. — Usopp declarou com voz profunda.

Sanji automaticamente imaginou Usopp dançando com Nami, a navegadora rindo abertamente, totalmente entregue e descontraída nos braços de um Usopp sensual e dominador.

Uma gota de suor surgiu na testa preocupada de Sanji.

— Você quer dançar agora, seu narigudo mentiroso? — Sanji perguntou para o vácuo.

— SUGEEE, USOPP!! Eu não sabia que você era tão incrível!! — Chopper delirou ao lado de Usopp.

— Impressionante mesmo, Usopp-san! Yohohohoho!! — Brook já começava a dedilhar o violino, tentando extrair uma nova canção.

— Nas nuvens você estava quando inventou esta estória. — Zoro disse, acabando com o sorriso pretensioso estampado no rosto de Usopp.

— Zoro, quando foi a última vez que lavou esse haramaki? — Usopp perguntou maldoso.

— Sim, sim, tanto faz, né... não pretendo vencer, Usopp, só quero penetrar no cruzeiro para roubar os prêmios! — Nami revelou.

— Como é?! Usopp-sama, O Dançarino das Estrelas não vai entrar em um concurso para perder. — Usopp falou aborrecido.

—Não seria “O Dançarino das Nuvens”? — Zoro questionou, um sorriso diabólico surgindo no rosto moreno.

— Você cala a boca. — Usopp xingou Zoro, em seguida voltou o rosto para Nami. — Podemos vencer, né... já que vamos até lá.

Luffy aterrisou ao lado deles, pegou o cartaz na mão, leu o conteúdo e decretou.

— Como capitão deste navio, determino que Nami e Usopp vão até lá e vençam o torneio! Vamos lá, vocês são fortes! Eu sei que são! — Luffy enrolou o braço borrachudo no ombro de cada um dos amigos e sorriu amplamente.

— Não tem nada a ver com força, se tivesse estávamos perdidos. — Usopp apontou o óbvio que apenas Luffy não notara.

— Vamos até lá preencher a ficha de inscrição, sim?! Depois decidimos o que faremos! — Nami se desvencilhou do braço de Luffy e correu até seu quarto.

Observando os cabelos de Nami balançando enquanto ela se afastava, Usopp ficou dividido entre o medo e a ansiedade, não de dançar, mas de ficar a sós com ela.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Em poucos minutos Nami e Usopp se separaram do bando, depois de acenarem por um longo tempo para os nakamas que ficaram no navio, Nami estava de pé, observando as correntes de ar, embora o Mini Merry II não precisasse de qualquer auxílio da natureza para avançar, o motor a vapor fazia as pás da miniatura tão amada progredir rapidamente, vencendo boas distâncias do mar, e indo direto para o cruzeiro onde eles se inscreveriam para o torneio.

Quando chegaram ao navio colossal, Usopp notou a entrada de embarcações visitantes e se dirigiu para lá. Nami, por sua vez, pulara do Mini Merry e observava tudo encantada, nunca vira um navio tão extraordinário, ela já estivera em pequenos cruzeiros nos seus tempos de ladra no East Blue, no entanto, nada se comparava a isto.

Nami foi acordada de sua admiração quando ouviu a voz irritada de Usopp.

— Por que eu tenho que deixar ele aqui? Quem me garante que vocês não vão perdê-lo? — Usopp questionava contrariado.

— Senhor... a sua embarcação ficará em uma garagem privativa no nosso deque, o senhor levará uma chave, e apenas ela abrirá o compartimento privado, é 100% seguro! Veja! Esta é sua chave! — O funcionário entregou a chave na mão de Usopp, e cordialmente se afastou, deixando com o atirador a tarefa de fechar o compartimento privativo, que era muito semelhante a um box de estacionamento.

Usopp olhou desconfiado, mas assentiu para as costas do homem, Nami balançou a cabeça.

— Não crie problemas antes mesmo de chegarmos, Usopp...

— Não estou criando problemas, estou evitando eles. — Usopp virou de costa para ela, mexendo dentro da bolsa.

— Maa, maa... vamos achar o caminho das inscrições, elas terminarão em meia hora.

Algum tempo depois os dois piratas já estavam no camarim que tinham direito, Nami observou maravilhada a coleção de vestidos e sapatos em um closet anexo ao camarim, enquanto Usopp abocanhava grandes quantidades de frutas e pequenos canapés dispostos ali. Uma vez inscritos no concurso, um leque de oportunidades surgia, a primeira etapa aconteceria em duas horas, e eles teriam tempo para conhecer o navio, desfrutar de algumas mordomias, relaxar, ou...

— Usopp, pare de se empanturrar! Precisamos ensaiar.

— NANI? Nem pensar... Nami, eu nunca falei isso, mas... tenho uma doença mortal, se eu tentar dançar, posso morrer!

— Não comece com essas idiotices! Vamos lá, temos duas horas, deve ser o bastante!

— Mas... mas... Nami... não viemos aqui para nos divertir?

— Sim, Usopp, vamos nos divertir imensamente quando tivermos aquele prêmio no nosso bolso, agora cale a boca e venha aqui.

Usopp caminhou até ela chateado, parou na frente dela ainda a uma distância segura, ela o analisou detalhadamente, perdendo alguns minutos a mais observando os ombros e o peito amplo que preenchiam uma camiseta com estampa de caveira, ele corou ao receber o olhar. Nami desviou o olhar sem jeito e apontou para a bolsa que ele carregava a tiracolo.

— Tire isso e vamos ensaiar um pouco. — A voz dela saiu tímida.

Usopp largou a bolsa no sofá e se posicionou na frente dela novamente, Nami se aproximou e pegou as mãos dele, as colocando na cintura dela, em seguida ela entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele, ficaram tão próximos que Nami podia sentir o peito dele subindo e descendo, Usopp enrijeceu todo o corpo, foi o forma que encontrou para controlar os tremores, o cheiro do cabelo dela tornando seus sentidos rapidamente entorpecidos, os olhos dela grandes e castanhos o hipnotizaram e os lábios eram tão tentadores que Usopp sentiu sua boca secar imediatamente.

De repente um enorme barulho na porta tirou os dois do transe, alguém batia e chamava do lado de fora do camarim, Nami se virou de frente, e Usopp correu para se esconder no banheiro. A navegadora balançou a cabeça contrariada e foi até a porta, quando a abriu encontrou um funcionário do cruzeiro, ele fez uma pequena reverência para ela e começou a falar.

— Senhora, devido à desistência de alguns candidatos, tenho o prazer de anunciar que a etapa inicial do _Concurso de Dança, Dancers at Sea_ acontecerá em menos de uma hora! Assim que estiverem prontos, por favor, avisem pelo den den mushi.

O homem fez outra reverência e se afastou rapidamente, e Nami trocou um olhar preocupado com Usopp.

— Acho que acabou o período de ensaios! — Usopp declarou, depois de conviver tanto tempo com Nami, ele sabia que ela daria mais importância para a aparência do que para o desempenho.

— Provavelmente, eu vou levar cerca de uma hora me arrumando! — Nami disse, confirmando a suspeita de Usopp.

Ela correu para o closet e se trancou lá, Usopp escorregou no sofá, relaxando todos os músculos que estiveram tensos há poucos minutos, sempre que ele se aproximava muito de Nami sentia essas sensações esquisitas que preferia não nomear. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas ele empurrou o pensamento para o fundo da mente, foi até o closet do lado oposto do camarim, olhou entre algumas opções de ternos e optou por um muito escuro, depois apanhou uma camisa vermelha e uma gravata combinando.

Ele colocou tudo no sofá e notou o céu noturno visível através da janela, Usopp se aproximou e ficou um tempo admirando a noite, ele desviou o olhar para a porta fechada do closet onde Nami se trancara se perguntando o quão bonita ela sairia dali.

_“Como se isso importasse”_, ele pensou sem humor, logicamente ela sairia bonita o bastante para encontrar um cara interessante e deixar Usopp para trás. Não que ele se importasse em ser trocado por outro sujeito, mas “_não seria divertido estar em um cruzeiro sozinho”_, Usopp tentou se convencer.

Levemente deprimido, ele começou a trocar de roupa, vestiu a calça e a camisa, a abotoou com cuidado, depois colocou sapatos, e em alguns minutos estava pronto.

Usopp ficou um tempo infinito esperando por Nami, tanto que pegara no sono, por sorte seu terno não estava amarrotado, ele foi até o espelho conferir e se o cabelo não soltara, então observou longamente seu reflexo, aprovando o que via.

— Incrível! Fantástico mesmo... — Usopp dizia para o espelho.

— Tem razão. — A voz de Nami soou séria atrás dele.

Quando Usopp se virou a encarando, ele perdeu totalmente a capacidade de pensar. Nami estava espetacular, linda com um vestido vermelho longo, amarrado atrás do pescoço, com pequenos detalhes em dourado, e uma fenda que deixava a perna direita exposta até metade da coxa, a sandália era delicada e coberta com brilhos amarelos, Nami prendera o cabelo parcialmente, deixando alguma mechas contornando o rosto levemente maquiado. Ela usava luvas longas e vermelhas no mesmo tom do vestido, quando Nami deu uma meia volta, Usopp perdeu o fôlego. O vestido deixava as costas parcialmente descobertas.

Usopp ficou tão mergulhado na imagem apaixonante de Nami, que nem notou que ela estava bem na frente dele, arrumando o nó da gravata.

— Tantas coisas complicadas que você faz, e mesmo assim ainda não sabe fazer um nó na gravata? — Ela falou dando um passo para trás e avaliando a gravata.

— Eu... eu... ah...

— Como eu disse, tem razão, você está incrível, fantástico mesmo! Mas... — Ela se aproximou mais uma vez, Usopp segurou a respiração, era ridículo se sentir assim toda a vez que ela se aproximava, mas ele estava fora de controle. — Deixe o cabelo um pouco solto, eu gosto dele assim.

— Gosta...? — Usopp perguntou pateticamente.

— Sim, fica... realmente bonito... — Nami disse passando a língua nos lábios, por algum motivo ela começou a sentir grande calor enquanto segurava uma mecha de cabelo escuro nos dedos enluvados.

Usopp a encarou profundamente, Nami sustentou o olhar com um rubor crescente no rosto, eles se aproximaram sem notar, ambos os corações acelerados...  
  
  
  



	2. Amor Oculto

O som das ondas, batendo contra o casco do navio, serviu de trilha para o aquele momento interminável, Nami estava completamente sem ação, tudo o que ela via era o rosto de Usopp se aproximando do dela.  
  
  


De repente um som impertinente os jogou de volta a realidade. Mais batidas na porta, Usopp voltou a si, sentindo-se bobo e deslocado, ele virou o rosto visando a fonte do som e, bufando contrariado, foi atender, Nami aproveitou para respirar fundo e tentar acalmar as batidas aceleradas do coração.

O mesmo homem de antes fez uma pequena reverência, encarou Usopp cordialmente e disparou.  
  


— Senhor, gostaria de avisá-lo que o concurso começa em cinco minutos, o senhor e sua dama devem se dirigir ao salão o mais breve possível.

— Minha...? Ah, sim, estaremos lá, arigato!

Quando o homem deu as costas, Usopp se virou para Nami, que observava os sapatos interessada, ela desviou os olhos para a janela e depois enfrentou Usopp, que ainda tinha as bochechas levemente coradas.  
  


— Então vamos lá, afinal aquele saco de bellys não virá até nós por conta própria. — Ela disparou divertida, e passou por Usopp, deixando para ele a responsabilidade de fechar a porta.

Nami olhou por cima dos ombros e notou Usopp mexendo nos bolsos do blazer, ele fechou a porta, guardou algo e, ainda um pouco desengonçado, mas, bancando o cavalheiro, deu o braço a ela, assim ambos se dirigiram ao salão.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Nami com as duas mãos cobria os lábios em admiração, a decoração era detalhada, em prata e verde-musgo, com pequenos espelhos pendurados por cordões invisíveis no teto, visgos verde-escuro enfeitavam todo o local, com bolas natalinas prateadas penduradas por todo o comprimento. Nas paredes, cristais cintilavam, reluzindo a luz brilhante de pequenas lâmpadas colocadas estrategicamente em diversos locais, e um palco frontal, com instrumentos musicais adequados para uma orquestra ao vivo. Usopp por sua vez, ficou admirado com o buffet localizado no fundo do salão, onde diferentes tipos de refeições esperavam por convidados, mesas redondas estavam dispostas, enfeitadas com lanternas e um lindo e delicado enfeite de visgo e azevinho. Ambos os piratas tentaram ignorar ostensivamente os corações prateados que estavam espalhados em diversos locais.

Usopp e Nami se dirigiram até onde vários casais já estavam emparelhados na lateral do salão, eles receberam o número 34, que foi fixado nas suas roupas, quando se entreolharam Nami notou que Usopp começava a ficar nervoso, no entanto quando ele retribuiu o olhar, nada disse, e Nami resolveu sorrir encorajadora.

Em poucos segundos um mestre de cerimônia entrou pela lateral oposta, seguido de dez jurados, o mestre tomou seu lugar de destaque em frente a uma orquestra que emergiu detrás das cortinas, sobre o palco. Os jurados se espalharam, cinco deles para cada lado do palco, onde havia mesas e cadeiras, eles sentaram, cada um munido com uma prancheta e caneta.

— Boa noite a todos vocês, é com imenso prazer que dou início ao Tradicional Concurso de Dança, Dancers at Sea! A comissão organizadora enfatizou o fator diversão, caprichando no tema “Amor Oculto” e desejamos que todos desfrutem de uma noite agradável, é nossa forma de agradecimento por terem dado preferência ao nosso evento em plena noite às vésperas do Natal! A todos que estão aqui, boa sorte e se divirtam!

Quando o mestre de cerimônia terminou de falar, ele cumprimentou os participantes que já se espalhavam pelo salão com uma pequena mesura, uma salva de palmas ecoou. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Usopp sentiu uma dor profunda na costela, ergueu os olhos viu Nami olhando ostensivamente para ele, ela acabara de atingi-lo com o cotovelo, e fazia sinal para ele aplaudir também. Irritado ele aplaudiu e assim que as palmas cessaram, a música iniciou.

Nami se postou na frente de Usopp, e toda a irritação dele escoou entre os dedos como areia, ele a observou sem reação e congelou quando ela rodou os braços sobre seus ombros.

— Usopp... acho que você precisa se mover, é um concurso de dança, sabia? — A voz dela soava arrogante, embora fosse apenas para chamar a atenção dele e cobrir a própria timidez.

— Pressionar é a sua forma de incentivo, Nami? — Ele respondeu virando o rosto.

Nami ignorou a resposta malcriada, e começou a se concentrar na música, fazia algum tempo que não dançava e sentiu que seu corpo estava um pouco travado, mas ela relaxou e deixou a melodia tomar seus sentidos, ela cerrou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

Usopp pousou as mãos na cintura dela, mantendo uma distância segura, ele se sentia tão impróprio que era assustador: Em um cruzeiro suntuoso; em um evento com temática de “Amor Oculto”; tendo Nami como seu par. Nem mesmo sua mentira mais criativa poderia superar esta verdade. Ele baixou o rosto levemente e encarou os olhos fechados dela, os cílios escuros contrastando contra a pela clara, ele a conhecia o bastante para saber que ela estava concentrada em algo, mas queria ignorar o calor que sentia em seus dedos que tocavam a pele exposta pelo decote nas costas do vestido.

A música mudou e Usopp ainda não tinha encontrado seu ritmo, Nami abriu os olhos, e encontrou os dele intensos e turvos a observando, ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Sentindo-se muito mais segura do que na primeira dança, Nami o abraçou mais forte, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele.

Usopp desviou os olhos dos dela e, com um assomo de constrangimento, percebeu uma mulher atrás de Nami fazendo anotações em uma planilha, os olhos dela se demoraram nas mãos dele, que ainda pairavam tímidas em contato com a cintura de Nami.

Quando a mulher se afastou, Usopp notou que mais pessoas estavam espalhadas pelo salão fazendo anotações, e muitos olhos estavam pousados nos dois Mugiwaras. Usopp encarou Nami, o pânico estampado no rosto do atirador, ela percebeu o que ele temia e sorriu apaziguadora.

— Está tudo bem, vamos apenas nos concentrar na música, okay?

— Será muito fácil me concentrar com todas estas pessoas me observando. — Ele respondeu sarcástico e Nami replicou mostrando a língua para ele.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Duas horas depois, Usopp já se sentia mais natural, eles arriscaram alguns passos que ele inventara e Nami seguia cada movimento com desenvoltura, ela estava impressionada com o talento para dança que Usopp demonstrou, era como se Nami não o conhecesse verdadeiramente; no início ele foi desajeitado e temeroso, mas com o passar dos minutos acabou revelando um potencial que ela não esperava, e isso a deixou mais maravilhada do que antes, por diversos momentos ela se perdeu observando as reações dele, acompanhando seus passos apenas por instinto.

Usopp sabia que poderia fazer aquilo, não era como enfrentar uma princesa fantasma ou o general de um clã de piratas, dançar tinha que ser mais fácil, assim, ele permitiu se envolver pela música e por sorte Nami estava respondendo bem até mesmo nas suas improvisações. Obviamente ele teve seus instantes de hesitação especialmente quando notava olhares de outros homens percorrendo as curvas de Nami, mas tentou chutar todos os pensamentos opressores e lembrar que ele era o par dela. Ele, e nenhum outro.

Em uma música mais lenta, seus olhos encontraram os castanhos de Nami vidrados, os lábios dela levemente separados, ela tinha um ar de entrega tão intenso que ele perdeu o fôlego, seus rostos estavam muito próximos devido ao salto que ela escolhera, então sem pensar Usopp apertou a cintura de Nami, e ela sentiu seu corpo aquecer e o coração disparar, instintivamente começou a aproximar o rosto mirando os lábios dele.

Repentinamente eles foram despertados com a voz do mestre de cerimônia ecoando pelo salão.

— Senhoras e senhores, nós já temos os finalistas escolhidos pelos jurados!! Faremos uma pequena pausa e divulgaremos os casais que vão disputar a final, fiquem à vontade no buffet oferecido pela organização do evento!

Nami instantaneamente saiu dos braços de Usopp, constrangida, ela disse em um fio de voz:

— Né... você deve estar faminto... pegue algumas bebidas, eu vou sentar em uma mesa. — Ela se afastou sem olhar nos olhos dele.

Usopp balançou a cabeça e não ficou surpreso por ela conseguir imprimir um tom mandão mesmo em um momento como aquele, cabisbaixo ele se dirigiu até o bar onde esperou por um tempo considerável para ter suas bebidas.

Nami por sua vez achou uma mesa e sentou, desesperada para organizar suas emoções, ela gostava de Usopp, sempre gostou dele e sempre sentiu uma proximidade intensa, mas há muito tempo o que ela sentia por ele deixara de ser amigável, era diferente de tudo o que sentia pelos outros nakamas, e toda vez que estavam juntos ela tentava controlar várias emoções que ameaçavam romper a bolha de proteção que ela criou e acabar estragando a amizade que tinham. Ela não queria colocar a amizade em perigo, pois no mar em que eles navegavam os amigos eram o maior tesouro, e ela não queria perder isto de jeito algum.

Distraída afundada em seus pensamentos, Nami foi surpreendida por um homem alto, com uma franja de cabelos negros lisos cobrindo os olhos violetas.

— Quem ousaria deixar esta linda dama sozinha? Se fosse minha parceira eu não a perderia de vista nem mesmo por um nano segundo. — Ele declarou galanteador, apanhou a mão de Nami e prendeu entre as suas.

— Iie... meu parceiro foi pegar bebidas, ele já estará de volta. — Nami respondeu tentando puxar a mão do aperto do desconhecido.

— Talvez, porém você está aqui há um bom tempo, sozinha e pensativa... — O sujeito sorriu expondo todos os dentes e olhou sedutor para ela, percorrendo com a ponta do dedo o braço da navegadora. — Posso lhe fazer companhia... já estou fora do concurso e poderíamos desfrutar de alguns momentos agradáveis... a sós...

Nami estudou as expressões do homem, totalmente incrédula ela gargalhou, e se preparou para responder, uma frase nada lisonjeadora na ponta da língua.

Mas, foi neste momento que ela viu Usopp de pé orgulhoso, logo atrás do homem intrusivo, dois copos nas mãos e uma expressão vazia que ela nunca vira antes. O atirador deu a volta na mesa, depositou os copos e virou as costas, se afastando o mais rápido possível.

Preocupada, Nami puxou o braço com força do aperto do sujeito e saiu correndo atrás de Usopp. Ele era veloz e rapidamente se misturou na multidão, Nami teve um grande trabalho para encontrá-lo em um corredor, já fora do salão olhando atentamente uma janela com vista para o mar e o céu noturno, ela se aproximou parando ao lado dele, sem saber o que fazer.

— Amanhã já é Natal... e eu nem tive tempo de preparar presentes para ninguém, tenho apenas um presente de aniversário para o Chopper... — A voz de Usopp soou distante e desinteressada, Nami sentiu o estômago afundar.

— Usopp... eu... né... aquele sujeito lá na mesa... ele... — Ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

— Você não tem que me dar satisfações. Pode voltar lá e terminar o que começaram. — Ele respondeu consternado, sem ter olhado para ela nem mesmo uma vez, deu as costas e começou a se afastar.

Nami o observou dando alguns passos incertos, a cabeça baixa e os ombros curvados, toda a postura entregava o quanto ele estava magoado, então toda a preocupação e constrangimento deram lugar a uma fúria latente.

— Escute aqui, Usopp, o que você está pensando de mim? Acha que vou sair flertando casualmente por aí, com homens estranhos? Aquele sujeito simplesmente sentou na minha mesa e começou a tagarelar!

Usopp parou onde estava e encarou duramente enquanto Nami se aproximava decidida.

— E o que eu tenho com isso? Pense bem Nami, não somos namorados, você é livre para flertar e não precisa me explicar coisa alguma.

— Não somos? Não mesmo? Então por que você fugiu de lá como se estivesse em um acesso de ciúmes contido?

— Você que deve me responder por que está agindo como se eu tivesse ferido seus sentimentos por ter sentido ciúmes!

— PORQUE FOI EXATAMENTE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!  
  
  


O grito dela ecoou no corredor, alguns casais notaram e em seguida ignoraram, era somente uma discussão de namorados, nada mais.

Usopp olhou para ela chocado, o rosto de Nami muito vermelho, os olhos úmidos não abandonaram os dele. Todo o corpo de Nami tremia incontrolavelmente por ter revelado algo que guardara apenas para si por tanto tempo. Ela sentiu toda a angústia e medo de não ser correspondida pelo amigo que já tinha um amor em outra ilha.

— Nami...

— Gomen, Usopp, não fale nada, sei que você não tem ciúmes, esqueça tudo isso.

Nami deu as costas para ele e caminhou vacilante, as lágrimas ameaçavam romper a qualquer momento e ela não choraria na frente dele. Usopp ficou grudado no chão, as pernas não o obedeciam, a voz sentida dela em um looping interminável na cabeça dele. Nami tinha razão, ele agira como se fosse um namorado ciumento e ele se sentia realmente assim: enciumado e protetor, egoísta e ridículo querendo-a só para si, quando viu o dedo do homem tocando o braço dela, ficou completamente fora de si. Ele forçou suas pernas covardes a irem atrás de Nami, ignorando alguns membros da marinha que notou ali, ele a alcançou segurando-a firme pelo braço na entrada do salão.

— Gomen nasai... Nami, eu me comportei assim mesmo, você tem razão, não consegui controlar desta vez... eu... sinto muito se fiz você se sentir mal. — Ele se perdeu nos olhos dela por segundos que pareceram eras, o coração disparado e as emoções todas fora de controle, ele só queria atender ao convite dos lábios dela.

Nami não discutiu, não replicou, ela apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu todo seu corpo ceder quando ele rodou os braços em torno da sua cintura e desceu os lábios de encontro aos dela.

O beijo foi suave e sem pressa, eles não pensaram em nada e por um longo e louco momento eram apenas eles dois se deixando levar por uma onda de emoções desconhecidas, sentimentos ocultos tomando o controle ao menos dessa vez.  
  
  


— Esperamos que tenham aproveitado a pausa para recobrar energia, agora vamos ao anúncio mais esperado da noite: Nossos cinco casais finalistas serão: 12, 34, 58, 109 e 121. Desejamos Boa Sorte a todos, tomem seus lugares no salão!

Usopp interrompeu o beijo contrariado, mas ao pousar os olhos no rosto de Nami todo o aborrecimento dele se transformou em timidez, ela tinha o rosto erguido e um sorriso sapiente se estendia nas feições travessas.

— Eu sempre tenho razão. Agora vamos vencer este concurso, acho que podemos fazer isso, _honestamente_.

— Yoshi! Nosso capitão mandou vencer, e a ordem do capitão é absoluta!

Eles trocaram um sorriso e caminharam até o meio do salão, a cada música eles se sentiam mais aptos a vencer, jurados passavam por eles fazendo anotações e demonstrando satisfação, a cada nova música eles se sentiam mais confiantes.

Porém Usopp viu mais membros da marinha circulando discretamente pelo salão, ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Nami.

— Nami... a marinha está aqui... o que faremos? — Usopp sussurrou.

A ruiva congelou, a marinha era tudo o que ela não queria encontrar, ambos estavam desarmados e totalmente indefesos não poderiam enfrentar nenhum tipo de inimigo, muito menos a marinha.

Usopp a sentiu congelar e notou o momento exato quando um jurado os observava de perto, ele aproveitou um ritmo mais intenso da música e girou Nami no lugar, depois a apanhou no colo erguendo-a levemente, Nami não entendeu a manobra, mas seguiu a deixa e divertida esticou a perna exposta pela fenda generosa do vestido, ela acabou relaxando, alguns jurados próximos a eles pareceram satisfeitos com o improviso.

Os dois piratas dançaram nunca deixando de prestar atenção na movimentação da marinha, e de repente a música parou e o mestre de cerimônia se aproximou do microfone no centro do palco.

— Bem, senhoras e senhores, depois de horas de competição, nossos jurados já chegaram a uma conclusão, as notas foram somadas e quase houve um empate no primeiro lugar.

Palmas e gritos de incentivo estouraram no salão, Nami e Usopp notaram que os marinheiros estavam apontando para eles.

— Então, tenho o prazer de anunciar os vencedores, o casal 109, Haru e Yumi ficaram com o terceiro lugar, com 85 pontos!!

Mais palmas e um rapaz de cabelos escuros e óculos acompanhado de uma moça de cabelos rosados caminharam sorridentes até o palco.

— Em segundo lugar, temos o casal número 12, Hayato e Issa que foram fabulosos em suas performances e conquistaram 93 pontos!

Um homem com cabelos castanhos e uma mulher pequena de cabelos pretos longos se abraçaram, trocaram um beijo apaixonado, e em seguida foram até o palco sob grande aplauso. Nami cutucou Usopp, apontando com o queixo na direção onde três membros da marinha se posicionavam.

— E, agora o mais esperado da noite... o casal campeão, que depois de um início incerto acabou conquistando os jurados pelas improvisações inteligentes e química inquestionável, eles somaram 95 pontos! Eu apresento a vocês, o casal campeão, que dançou harmoniosamente sob o número 34, Usopp e Nami!!

Uma ovação estourou no salão, palmas e assovios embalados por uma música alta, e quando um refletor iluminou Nami e Usopp os destacando no salão, tudo o que Usopp viu foram os marinheiros correndo até eles. Nami olhou para Usopp e ele sentiu o medo nos olhos dela, ele apertou a mão da ruiva e correu em disparada até o palco, apanhou um troféu enfiou dentro do maior saco de bellys que havia ali, amarrou no próprio pescoço, depois encarou o mestre de cerimônia.

— Acho que isso nos pertence, somos absolutamente incríveis e imbatíveis quando estamos juntos! Somos os Mugiwaras!

Usopp declarou arrogante. Ainda segurando Nami firmemente, ele alcançou a porta do salão, soltou a mão de Nami e pegou o Kabuto que esteve todo o tempo escondido dentro do blazer, preso na cintura da calça, às costas dele, munido de esferas que guardara nos bolsos laterais, Usopp atirou aleatoriamente, enquanto Nami puxava visgos da decoração, formando uma grande confusão de bolinhas no chão, visgos, cristais e uma cortina densa de fumaça formada pelos tiros de Usopp. Enquanto eles corriam tentando chegar ao camarim, Nami estancou.

— Usopp, vamos nos separar para confundir eles!

— Claro, vou mesmo deixar você andando sozinha por aí! – O atirador cuspiu irônico. — Ali está, vamos!

Ele a puxou em direção a porta do camarim, Nami viu quando Usopp tirou uma chave totalmente diferente daquela que eles receberam, e a girou em um cadeado.

Usopp entrou e trocou de roupa, enquanto Nami observava a porta, ela ouviu vozes muito baixas e distantes:

— Tentamos abrir o camarim, mas havia um cadeado extra, também tentamos confiscar a embarcação deles, porém o box está lacrado com uma trava com senha, a inteligência do cruzeiro foi acionada, mas ninguém até agora conseguiu abrir!

Nami ficou em pânico, no entanto o medo dela foi substituído por surpresa quando Usopp surgiu ao lado dela, com a bolsa vermelha a tiracolo e vestindo um traje semelhante ao dos funcionários do cruzeiro, ele a puxou pela mão.

Eles dispararam no corredor, passaram por funcionários que falavam entre si através de den den mushis comunicadores, alguns homens os viram e tentaram seguir os piratas, Usopp chegou até o box usando um caminho totalmente diferente para despistar os perseguidores, Nami assistiu maravilhada quando ele abriu a trava usando uma senha.

O disfarce de Usopp funcionou por um tempo, mas o vestido de Nami não a camuflou nenhum pouco, e mais rápido do que eles esperavam a segurança do cruzeiro, provavelmente a mando da marinha, os encurralou e Usopp não teve outra escolha, ele jogou o saco imenso de bellys no Mini Merry e pressionou alguns comandos, o pequeno navio disparou pela lateral do cruzeiro, deslizando suavemente pela água. Usopp virou a cabeça e notou dois funcionários muito próximos, ele e Nami já não tinham para onde correr, então, obstinado, ele atirou a jaqueta do uniforme a fim de deter temporariamente os perseguidores, depois agarrou firmemente Nami pela cintura delgada, calculou a velocidade do Mini Merry, mirou em um local no oceano e, sem piscar os olhos, mas morrendo de medo, pulou no mar levando Nami consigo.

Eles pousaram no Mini Merry, e Usopp se apossou do leme como se fosse sua única chance de viver, ele os guiou pelo mar, o mais rápido possível.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


A volta para o Sunny-go foi tranquila, eles chegaram quase ao amanhecer, Luffy não poderia ter ficado mais orgulhoso, ele queria correr e pular por todo o convés, Sanji teve que ameaçar deixá-lo sem comida para que ele deixasse Nami e Usopp descansarem, e Robin pediu carinhosamente que Franky distraísse o capitão hiperativo.

Usopp estava tão agitado que Brook foi obrigado (por Zoro) a tomar providências radicais, acabando por usar sua habilidade musical combinada com os poderes de akuma no mi para fazer o atirador cair em um sono instantâneo.  
  


Muitas horas de sono depois, Nami acordou e foi até a cozinha, antes mesmo de entrar ouviu a voz grave de Usopp.

— ... depois de derrotar toda a marinha com apenas meu haki, eu disse a eles: _“Lembrem do meu nome: Usopp, o atirador dos Mugiwaras! Eu posso acertar o olho de um pássaro em movimento!”_ E assim eles abriram caminho e eu arrastei Nami para dentro do Mini Merry.

— SEU ATIRADOR DE MERDA, COMO ASSIM "ARRASTOU" NOSSA PRECIOSA NAVEGADORA?

— San-Sanji... Sanji-kun, arrastei delicadamente, entende?

— Seu maldito...

Nami entrou a tempo de ver Sanji raivoso pronto para chutar Usopp, que correu e se escondeu atrás de Zoro, enquanto se esquivava dos pontapés do loiro.

— Tudo bem, Sanji-kun. O Usopp exagera sempre. — Nami disse conciliadora, seus olhos encontraram os de Usopp, ainda atrás de Zoro e protegido contra os ataques de Sanji.

— Exagerar seria ele dizer que encontrou uma garota neste cruzeiro e que a beijou. — Zoro disse em um misto de bravata e astúcia, observando as reações de Nami.

—Talvez ele tenha um _amor oculto_. Quem saberia? — Nami deu de ombros, Zoro, com um meio sorriso, observava as faces coradas dela.

— OI! Eu estou bem aqui! — Usopp pulou na frente de Zoro, sentindo as bochechas em chamas.

— E o que você tem com a vida amorosa do Usopp, aho marimo? — Sanji perguntou com a voz séria, Zoro gargalhou e deu as costas, Sanji foi atrás exigindo explicações enquanto Robin sorria os observando.  
  
  


Naquela noite, eles tiveram a ceia de Natal, Luffy estava impossível, e juntamente com Chopper fizeram grande festa para os campeões de dança, na hora da troca dos presentes, Usopp não conseguiu esconder o constrangimento de não ter preparado nada para nenhum deles.

— Eu... gomen, não tive tempo para preparar nada... Luffy me desculpe, eu tinha prometido uma nova vara de pescar revolucionária...

As desculpas dele foram interrompidas quando Nami irrompeu pelo convés arrastando o enorme saco de bellys, ela estava tão radiante que fez com que Usopp se sentasse no prêmio, e ela própria se acomodou no colo dele.

— Você fez algo revolucionário de qualquer maneira. Você definitivamente me salvou lá. Arigato, Usopp.

Ela o beijou no rosto, e o abraçou fervorosamente, Usopp sentiu o coração disparar, e sorrindo timidamente a encarou.

— Isso tudo nada tem a ver com os quinhentos milhões de bellys.

— Iie... mas fico agradecida por você não ter deixado o prêmio para trás durante a fuga.

Repentinamente o som alto de pratos caindo no chão cortou o ar, todos viraram as cabeças e viram Sanji enfurecido sendo segurado por Zoro.

— COMO OUSA TOCAR A NAMI-SAN SEU NARIGUDO PERVERTIDO!

Usopp se abaixou atrás de Nami, ela virou de frente para ele e bagunçou o cabelo crespo, sorrindo divertida.

— Nami, sua vez de retribuir, me salve!!

— Se me prometer que vamos nos divertir outras vezes...

— Isso é uma chantagem ou um convite?

— Sanji está vindo...

— OKAY, QUALQUER COISA, MAS ME SALVE DAQUELA MÁQUINA CHUTADORA!  
  
  


Nami sorriu vitoriosa, ela tinha um encontro para ir e um atirador medroso para proteger, eventualmente, e não na mesma ordem.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Oi Minna-san!!
> 
> Bem, esta foi minha fic de Natal Usona! Estou totalmente entregue a este casal, e vejo Usona em todo lugar, save me (no really!)!! =P
> 
> Esta é minha quarta fic Usona finalizada, estarei escrevendo "Hissatsu... Koi Boshi!!" no próximo ano, e ainda pretendo escrever tudo o que me der vontade pois meu Usona mode não cessa, oh god... rs...
> 
> Espero que esta fic tenha sido divertida para vocês tanto quanto foi para mim... e se você leu, divida comigo o que achou, o que gostou e o que não gostou... se você não shippa Usona, ainda é bem-vindo para ler e comentar ♥, e claro, se você for um Usona Shipper ♥♥, por favor se apresente e me deixe saber... acho que somos seres extremamente raros, ou algo assim... rs...
> 
> Desejo a todos vocês um FELIZ ANO NOVO, espero que vocês recebam amor e gentileza de todos os tipos, que cultivem, compartilhem e distribuam, tornando assim o mundo um lugar mais aprazível de se viver ;)
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
